


i want to dance the night away with you

by mikochan_noda



Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2012, Canon Compliant, Cuteness overload, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Old Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings Ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: "You don’t know how to dance!”Sasuke’s first reaction was to intensify his discomfiting stare to an intimidating glare.“Right, Sasuke-kun?“But there was something in those hopeful green eyes that burned away every single objection that he could think of, urging him to comply."Come here.”Sakura smiled.“I’ll teach you.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura
Series: Sasusaku-Headcanons [2012-2014] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765711
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	i want to dance the night away with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azumilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/gifts).



It’s already late afternoon when Sasuke arrived in their little home - after a long briefing with the idiotic Hokage - to find their radio cranked up to its highest volume, and the usually clean porch filled with furniture.

Sakura was hopping and skidding across the tatami mats, wearing another of those cream-white dresses. The light cloth fluttered on her knees as she moved along the beat, feet light and arms graceful as she continued to move, darting from place to place as she cleaned around the living room with a rag & her rose hair tied back messily on top.  
  
“Tadaima!” She greeted first, to which he gave a soft _Okaeri_ in exchange. However, an uncomfortable silence seemed to replace the lively drumming music, while Sasuke looked at her. Sakura fidgeted beneath his stare, as if caught doing something mortifying. She bit her lip, wondering what she should do, while the bass tempo fades, till her expression gave way to a sheepish little grin as a soft song made-up of guitar strums and foreign words started to play.

He almost recognized it as one of those songs she favors to hum to herself, when she shifted side to side, unable to stay still for long.  
  
Sasuke knows that she still wanted to dance. But she prefers to dance without anyone watching her. Or…  
  
He mentally groaned.  
  
Outwardly, his eyes narrowed in anticipation of a silly request.  
  
And of course, Sakura has always been predictable.  
  
“Come on!”  
  
Both of her hands are placed on her waist, daring him to refuse.  
  
“Hn.”  
  
The uncooperative reply usually calls upon two things; it either dampens the mood or incites mischief. Sakura’s response was to pout, brows drawing together, till it gave way to a grin.

It means, he was going to do whatever Sakura had in mind.  
  
“You can’t fool me. I know why you don’t like it!” A finger poked his ribs, as a bubble of mirth came out. He rolled his eyes, attempting to show even a semblance of displeasure, when she grabbed his wrist, & took him to the center of an empty room. "You don’t know how to dance!”  
  
Sasuke’s first reaction was to intensify his discomfiting stare to an intimidating glare.  
  
“Right, Sasuke-kun?“  
  
But there was something in those hopeful green eyes that burned away every single objection that he could think of, urging him to comply.  
  
"Come here.”  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
“I’ll teach you.”

* * *

  
  
Dance, in Fire Nation, is a respected art.  
  
The movements of limbs often represents the tendril of flames, flickering eyes and fluid limbs akimbo, with the body representing the fuel that feeds on the beautiful motions, supplies by the crackles of cymbals and lute that gave life to the fire. Across seas and countries, the most well-paid dance performer in entertainment would always be anyone who studied under the well-trained choreographers from _Hi no Kuni._  
  
As one of the main cities of Fire, Konoha is not exempted to have festivities that included dancing. Thus, it became a common unwritten rule for Fire country celebrations to end in dances - from the formal stilted movements used for ceremonial _shinobi_ inductions to the more engaging motions in a festive _Obon_.  
  
The consistent absences of one Uchiha Sasuke from these type of gatherings is a constant cause of good-natured humor. What was more baffling was, no one had ever remembered Sasuke participating in any type of dance performance since their academy days. Even Iruka- _sensei_ , who had been their homeroom adviser from the very start, could not even bring up a time that Sasuke even appeared on stage to do those humiliating end of the year presentations.  
  
This is why Naruto and most _shinobi_ acquaintances concluded, when they mused after particular late-night drinking, that either Sasuke didn’t like to dance, or he was only concealing his horrible skills.  
  
Sakura’s deduction, though, was more reasonable. Sasuke hated human contact, and in turn, that would definitely cut out any form of dancing. He probably thought it was a waste of time and energy to join such activities, preferring to exert his efforts out in the training yard to hone his skills.

* * *

  
  
“You don’t like it, Sasuke-kun?”  
  
There was an amused little smile on Kabuto’s lips as he continued to scrutinize the young man who was still observing the pairs that moved in sync, or those who came alone, who still moved according to the strings and beats, simultaneous to the harmonies that filled the night.  
  
Sasuke was watching them from one of the open windows from the scattered mansions that Orochimaru resided in. It was the only festival that the Otokage allowed for his subjects, where all kinds of music, from a heart-wrenching solo to a lively choir, would fill the streets for days.  
  
He ignored the question, and returned to training, raising his _katana_ to the front with an eerie sort of calm.  
  
Sasuke practiced fifty sets of advanced _kata_ for the whole night, driving himself to his limits.  
  
Exhausted, he was still pleased as he managed to perform all of the difficult stances perfectly, even with all of their complicated footwork.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sakura loves to dance.  
  
This was one of the things that Sasuke had remembered about Sakura ever since. 

During their academy days, all the students would usually head hastily to the double doors once the dismissal bell rang, none of them wanting to be left behind and saddled with room cleaning duties . But Sakura would often volunteer & many thought that she was just sucking up to Iruka- _sensei_ and the other instructors to do this, as she was a useless student when it came to _shinobi_ practicals.   
  
Sasuke was the one who discovered that Sakura took the tasks for an entirely odd reason.  
  
He had forgotten his notes on basic cartography, leaving his map drafts on his desk in his haste to catch up with his _Aniki_ at home. However, already half-way on the road, he realized that he had to do his assignment. In a rush, he swerved quickly and ran to the other direction of the exit, uncaring if he had almost bumped the others who were staring after him in astonishment.

When Sasuke finally reached the corner where their room was located, he heard the soft song echoing through the empty corridors. Someone just opened the class radio near the board, and though it wasn’t really forbidden to open it after school hours, most kids didn’t touch any school property unless it was necessary.  
  
The music continued to play as he silently walked, till he reached the open door.  
  
Chalkboards were already dusted, with those dog-eared reference books at the side were already arranged. The large windows were usually cleaned on Saturdays, but its hinges and corners were already cleaned of their dust. The table was pressed near the radio, while the chairs were already pressed to the sides.

But what caught his attention was that quiet - that he almost thought she was a mute - Haruno Sakura who had done all this strenuous stuff in less than twenty minutes.

He stared at the little girl who sang along to the lyrics with so much abandon, dancing with the broom and twirling oddly in the middle of a huge, clear space. The small body went through the motions, with hands waving and flailing as she moved from one spot to another. She was totally absorbed in the song that she didn’t notice him sneaking behind her.  
  
Luckily enough, she placed his table near the door and he easily got away without having to draw any attention to himself.  
  


* * *

  
  
He could not help but be mesmerized as she danced before him.  
  
It was not the appropriate time to stop in the middle of a battle to watch his teammate fight a dangerous enemy - especially that the aforementioned enemy seemed to specialize in projectiles. Half of his mind, the one that still held to sanity, told him to interfere, and draw Sakura’s match to a close with a simple swipe of his blade.

But the other half, Sasuke’s irrational, emotionally-driven mind, overpowered everything, as his full attention was fixated to that tiny, lithe figure that made evasion a beautiful set of steps and swing.

He had heard of them, of course. Those stories of Sakura dodging hundreds of armed puppets, tales of her strength and intelligence during the course of the war. But they had not fully described on how perfect her body would bend, or that small confident smirk adorning a dust-covered face. They had failed to mention how she was all curves, strength, and death - a kunoichi showcased in her finest moment: in a battlefield. She was not as swift as him, but there was a certain elegance to the synchronization of her forms that he could not help but admire.  
  
Sasuke was only snapped out his daze when Sakura had to shove him aside to avoid an oncoming _shuriken_. To hide his embarrassment, and much to his dismay, he quickly ended the battle with a single _Katon._

* * *

  
  
When he was left alone to his dreams of long-forgotten times, where the memories both soothed and scalded him in every moment, he was reminded of Sunday mornings; where a pretty woman in her thirties would take a protesting six-year old boy to the _engawa_. She would first grasp two little hands, spread out her arms as if to embrace the child fully, as that ancient, almost-broken down radio would let out those soft strings - accompanied either with a loud bass or timpani, as she taught the clumsy boy to dance.  
  
Often, the little boy would whine, pout, and which would result his mother promising that there would be some extra tomatoes for lunch. When Sasuke made enough remarks about how pathetic it would be for a _shinobi_ like him to learn something so _pansy_ , a patient hand patted his cheek in mock admonition.  
  
“It’s training, my child.”  
  
This would always cause another grumpy little frown, which always made his mother softly laugh.  
  
“Your brother used to dance with me too. That’s why he’s great with his feet, you know.”  
  
“ _Oniichan_?” His eyes widened, and he almost laughed along with his mother. The mental picture was _ridiculous_!  
  
“He still hasn’t impressed me yet though. Neither has your father. But _you_ , my darling boy, are a genius.” At this moment, Mikoto embraced her son and twirled him, which Sasuke humored in favor of letting Mom tell more. “Excellent footwork for someone as young as you. Quick to learn the beats, too. You might even surpass your brother, one day.”  
  
This was the point where Sasuke scoffed and told his Mom to stop flattering him.

* * *

  
  
Sakura laughs as she teaches him, with their hands gradually forming into firm knots. Small fingers settle, snug in between the spaces of his large knuckles. Palm to palm, her thumb covering his, her cheek against the crook of his shoulder, they meld together seamlessly, even if they cannot move completely in sync yet.

There are brushes and nudges of bare, awkward feet, as her toes wiggles when he lands somewhere near her ankle, or if her elbow accidentally collides against his, and earning a short burst of her soft giggles when their knees bump, as they still sought to find the correct rhythm and timing.

There are a few _not like that!_ in every misstep and _sasuke-kun!_ in each stumble, but he makes a right turn, catches her twirl in the right second, her eyes lights up and Sasuke swears that the whole room seems a bit brighter than the sunset.  
  
He can feel the tender column of her neck - vulnerable, open, trusting - against his chest as she leaned on him.  
  
The lyric stops, and later on, the radio dies out with the last note. But she hums, a little bit off-key, and then they sway to the silence. His eyes shut close, while his nose buries itself on the crown of cotton pink, savoring her lips against his pulse, strumming a steady, slow beat. Their breathing gradually quiets, and lulls them to silence, moving in small circles on the same spot while the evening deepens.  
  
It takes much of his self-control not to let the smile win out. He doesn’t trust himself to even speak. Or even look at her.  
  
He feels the simple kiss on the angle of his jaw, wraps her arm around him, anchoring herself to him, head nestling completely on his shoulder.   
  
And something….something in Sasuke _breaks_.  
  
“Is this enough?” He asks, caving in, for once conceding to her.   
  
Placing a hand against the small of her back, he draws her close.  
  
Sasuke slowly forgets himself and he begins to lead her.  
  
“Mmmhm.” Sakura murmured drowsily. “You’re a natural, Sasuke-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted at sasusaku-headcanons last September 16, 2012 [[LINK](https://sasusaku-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/31637735252/)]
> 
> song title was derived from this [[LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=firQ0JIIwhI)] it's also what sasuke and sakura are both listening/dancing to. 
> 
> when i wrote this, i remember it was a sunday. it brought me so many happy memories! i hope you enjoyed this piece.


End file.
